Soraoi's Unknown Babysitting Ability
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Somehow the story is a bit off from the title... There is a boy in Soraoi's arms with familiar dark hair and eyes, who is he? HibariOC  I suck at this summary...


**I do not own KHR!**

_**

* * *

Soraoi's Unknown Babysitting Ability**_

"U-Um… Reborn-san, this is…" Soraoi said as she looked at the black-haired child in her arms. The now tall hitman pulled the tip of his hat to hide his amused smile.

"Well, I'll be leaving him with you then. Later."

"W-Wait! Reborn-san! How am I going to…" Soraoi said as Reborn closed the door to her bedroom. Soraoi looked at the door then to the sleeping child in her arms. What exactly happened and how did she end up doing this? But when Soraoi saw the child's peaceful sleeping face she smiled.

"Kyouya, how did you get into this mess…" Suddenly the child stirred in her arms and opened his dark eyes.

"Good morning, how are you feeling today, Kyouya?" the child stared into her eyes and yawned. Soraoi giggled as Hibari rested his head on her shoulder.

"I guess you don't have the memory of what happened. I can't blame you, but I guess I won't know what Reborn-san did to you."

"Aoi…" the child Hibari mumbled.

"At least you remember me so you won't think of me as someone dangerous…" Soraoi said, sitting on her bed while rocking her body back and forth. Soraoi kissed the younger Hibari's forehead and smiled before hearing a knock on her door.

"Come in." A mop of brown hair peeked inside and Soraoi smiled, beckoning the person to come inside.

"Hey there Sora-chan, how are you today?"

"I'm okay, just confused."

"Confused about what?" Soraoi looked down at the child in her arms and she heard someone falling as she saw the other fell onto the floor.

"H-H-Hi…!" Soraoi quickly shushed him because she knew Hibari is a light sleeper.

"W-What happened?" Tsuna whispered as Soraoi shook her head.

"I think Reborn-san did something… Kyouya doesn't remember anything about what's happening and he's just acting like how he looks. He's very tired so I don't think I can talk to him… if he knew how what to tell anyway…"

"So… what are you going to do? Everyone will be suspicious if they saw you with a child."

"Kyouya didn't change much when he was a child, I'm sure everyone will understand. If not, I'll just tell them he's a relative Kyouya was entrusted with and he put him in my care since he have to go out."

"That's acceptable… but younger Hibari-san is…"

"He's harmless, don't worry, I'll look after him."

"You're the only who can. With your relationship with him, that is, since he remembers you." Soraoi blushed at Tsuna's words as the other grinned at him.

"I can finally tease you at something now, Sora-chan, so I'm going to use it for my entertainment."

"How could you Tsu-kun!" Soraoi said, hugging the still sleeping Hibari close.

"Well, you look so happy with him anyway. I never seen you're so giddy when walking with someone before, and you're always smiling now."

"Don't say it, Tsu-kun."

"Well, you two are the Vongola's lovebirds, as jii-chan say it." Tsuna noticed the child in Soraoi's arms woke up and when he rested his eyes on Tsuna, the younger Hibari quickly glared holes at him.

"H-He hadn't change at all… still the same Hibari-san…" Tsuna said as he started walking back to the door.

"I told you not to bother him, and look, now he's awake and angry." Soraoi said, placing Hibari on her lap as she brushed her hand in his hair. Tsuna watched Hibari's little hands, which were clutching onto Soraoi's clothes and sighed. Hibari-san never changed even if he's a child, still somehow protective of Sora-chan, he thought.

"Kyouya, be nice, don't glare to Tsu-kun." Hibari just snorted as rested his head on her stomach and went back to sleep.

"I remind you again, Tsu-kun, Kyouya is a light sleeper, don't be too loud. And make sure tell the other guardians too so they won't ask me questions since I want some peace and quiet. Kyouya can be pretty nasty when he's cranky." Tsuna nodded and walked out from the door, not before watching Soraoi smiling softly at the sleeping child Hibari.

'_Who knew Sora-chan knows how to be a babysitter? The others are going to get confused about this… Reborn, what did you do now?' _was the last thing in his mind before he closed the door quietly and walked back towards the ballroom where they were supposed to hold a meeting. He's been out for a while, calling Soraoi, but maybe a simple reason of Soraoi having a few emergency things to do will do.

/

It was morning; Soraoi felt the sunlight passing through her window and opened her eyes. She had slept for too long her body felt as stiff as a board. Soraoi felt something in her arms and smiled when she saw the young child still sleeping.

"Good morning, Kyouya, it's morning and it's late. Better wake up." She said as the child opened his eyes and glared at her with his half-lidded eyes.

"Now, now, no being angry in the morning. It's time to get up and get clean, you don't want to stay inside all day right? That's not good and Hibird must be looking for you." At the mention of the pet bird, Hibari quickly opened his eyes and looked at Soraoi.

"I know you'd want to find him, come on, let's get all cleaned up." Soraoi said, walking towards the bathroom.

/

Soraoi was walking around the Vongola mansion with the child Hibari in his arms. Few people had manage to give Soraoi a few glances since she had a child in her arms, but since the child resembles Hibari, they decided not to pry. Hibari sensed people staring at Soraoi and quickly glared at them.

"Be nice." Soraoi scolded. They had arrived at the garden and Soraoi sat down under one of the trees. A familiar yellow bird then perched itself on Hibari's head.

"There you are Hibird, Kyouya is looking for you." Hibird looked at Soraoi then hopped down onto her spreaded legs and looked at Hibari.

"This is Kyouya, with a few little changes because of Reborn-san." Hibird looked at Hibari then perched itself on his head.

"Hibird is just like you, always sleeping." Soraoi said to the child Hibari. Then she placed the child on the grass and laid her head down while looking at Hibari who is staring at her.

"I wonder how I can get you back to normal… it's getting lonely without you talking to me like usual…" Soraoi said as she watched the young Hibari looking towards the sky.

"You know Kyoya? I love you, I never actually had the chance to say it, and I think you already knew how I feel, but I guess I'm just scared of your reaction when I say it… I'm a weak person, I couldn't even say it to you…" Soraoi said to the distracted Hibari. Soraoi giggled as she watched the boy watching Hibird flyinf in front of him.

"I just wish… I just wish we'd live a normal live, then I wonder how will I ever meet you again…"

"I wonder what will ever happen if I don't have any relation with the mafia… would I never met you? Would we ever meet one day? Would I ever get to know you?" Soraoi sighed, hundreds of thought passing through her head as she closed her eyes and relaxed her body. Soraoi felt warmth beside her and opened one of her eyes to see Hibari laying next to her, forehead pressed onto hers and eyes staring at her.

"I'll be taking a nap, I felt tired suddenly… it's still early, I wonder why…" Soraoi said to the staring child. Soraoi closed her eyes and suddenly felt something on her lips. Soraoi felt her cheeks getting warm and decided to rest.

/

Soraoi woke up due to light and sat up when she felt something different around her. She rubbed her eyes and looked around, realizing that she was in her bedroom.

'… _Was it a dream then?' _she thought. She looked at the clock and gasped when it showed the time. It was around evening and she had slept in.

"Oh no! I slept in!" A knock was heard on the door.

"Come in!" A black suited hitman walked in and smirked at her.

"Oh, hello Reborn-san… I'm sorry, I think I overslept."

"Don't worry, you have a lot happening today, after all."

"… Eh? I don't think I did anything this morning… I was sleeping, and I think I had a strange dream…"

"Oh, it's not a dream at all, Soraoi. Not at all." Reborn said, walking out from the room with a smirk. Soraoi was confused but decided to wash her face. She was walking along the hall when she sensed something and quickly ran before she was caught and drugged.

"Sorry for this, Soraoi-san." Was what she heard before darkness engulfed her.

/

"W-Wha…?" Soraoi said as she opened her eyes only to find herself in a familiar room.

"You finally woke up." Soraoi shook her head and saw Hibari looking at her.

"Kyoya! Since when did you get back?"

"I've been here all the time if you haven't notice."

"I think over sleeping made me miss some things… and why am I here? This is your quarters… I was just walking along the hall when…!" Soraoi said as she jumped up and looked around.

"Someone drugged me…!"

"As I suspected, you weren't completely rested since that mission the herbivore gave you." Soraoi saw Hibari glaring at her and she started fidgeting.

"Well… I can't just take the day off, can I?"

"The herbivore has been watching you. He knows, he just wanted to see if you'd literally push yourself or not."

"I… fine, I'll ask for some days off to rest… why do you always have to do this anyway, Kyoya?" Soraoi blushed when Hibari pulled her close to him.

"I told you, I'd take care of you. And you also have limits." Soraoi sighed and realized herself, as Hibari doesn't seem on planning to let her go just yet.

"Well… I'm restless, I can't do anything about that, Kyoya… I just felt like if I stop, it'll be so bad…"

"You need your rest… I can put you on house arrest." Hibari kissed the top of her head and Soraoi blushed even more.

"Stop embarrassing me!" Soraoi said as she pouted when she saw Hibari smirking at her.

"We've lived together for a few years when we were younger, we've done things together and I've been doing this to you for how long? And you're embarrassed, Aoi?"

"… Just zip it." Soraoi said, wrapping her arms around Hibari.

"You know, Kyoya… I just had a very strange dream… about you being a child since Reborn-san put something on your drink and he told me to take care of you… it was a very strange dream…"

"That was no dream, Aoi." Soraoi pulled away from Hibari and looked confusedly at him.

"Huh?"

"That was no dream, I remembered everything."

"E-Everything?" Soraoi said as she backed away from Hibari who walked closer to her.

"Yes, everything. From the morning under the afternoon before you finally sleep." Soraoi's face went darker and darker until Hibari thought she'd lose her blood at one time.

"W-Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's just amusing how you reacted. You're quite capable of taking care of a child." Soraoi doesn't like that smile on Hibari's face. Not. At. All.

"It's… just instinct?" Hibari wrapped his arms around Soraoi's body as he nuzzled his face onto her hair.

"K-Kyoya?"

"You don't need to tell me you love me, I know. And I love you." Soraoi felt something stinging in her eyes and shut them tight.

"I love you…" she said shyly.

"I know, and I'll always love you. And for that, answer me." Hibari pulled away from Soraoi as she looked at him confusedly.

"Sawada Soraoi, for what to come, forever and ever… will you stay with me?" Hibari said as he picked out a box and opened it while he got down on one knee. Soraoi felt something blurring in her eyes as she felt something warm in her chest.

"Will you marry me?" Soraoi couldn't say anything but to jump on Hibari, making both of them fall on the floor, as Soraoi sobbed onto Hibari's chest.

"Y-Yes… Yes, Kyoya… I'll marry you." She said as Hibari sat up and held Soraoi tighly.

"Thank you." Hibari whispered to her eyes as she tightened her hold on him. Hibari kissed her temple and stood up, bringing Soraoi on her legs.

"You can come out now." The door opened and a pile of people fell down onto the floor. Soraoi wiped her eyes and saw all of her family seemed to have listening to them all the time.

"T-Tsu-kun? Aniki? Everyone?" Chrome ran towards Soraoi and hugged her tight.

"Congratulation, Soraoi-chan! I'm so happy for you!" Soraoi smiled and hugged Chrome back.

"Thank you…"

"J-Jyuudaime!" Soraoi looked up and saw Tsuna on the ground, unconscious.

"Herbivore." Hibari said as Yamamoto and Gokudera decided to carry him to his bedroom.

"Before we go, congratulation, Sora!"

"For your sake, congratulation Soraoi-san!" Yamamoto and Gokudera told her before they went out to take their leader to his room.

"I'm so happy for you, Soraoi nee-chan!" Fuuta said as Bianchi patted her shoulder.

"I'm so glad, but if he did anything to you, tell me and I'll make sure he regrets it." Bianchi said as she glared at Hibari. Soraoi sobbed and hugged Bianchi.

"T-Thank you so much…" Soraoi said as she wiped her eyes and saw Dino looking at her with open arms.

"Dino nii-chan…"

"Can I just at least get a hug before your-soon-to-be husband took you away from me forever?" Soraoi nodded and ran into Dino's arms as she also hugged the rest of the Varia.

"Thank you… thank you for everything…" Soraoi said as she smiled through her tears.

"I'm happy for you, but I think I still have few words to say to this fiancé of yours…" Dino said as he and the Varia stared at the smirking Hibari. Few moments later, everyone in the room were kicked out and the door slammed in front of their faces.

"Kyoya…"

"I don't like crowds…" Soraoi wrapped her arms around Hibari and pressed her face on his chest.

"Then get used to it." She said as Hibari kissed her lips.

"I might, and might not." Hibari said as Soraoi sighed and shook her head.

"Some things never change…"

* * *

**Review! But no flames! Please!**

**I don't have enough extinguishers if you do...**

**I don't think this suits me... I think I'm getting desperate since I just got into high school...**


End file.
